User blog:Codgod13/Team Fantasy User tourney round 3: The dead men (Wassboss) vs Hell's Army (Godkombat21)
The Dead Men, the bold group of mercenaries infamous for coming back intact from suicide missions, vs Hell's army, the vicious group of demons hell bent (see what I did there?) on conquering the world! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST?! The Dead Men Xaivier Darkminder: Xaivier is a powerful Necromancer with the power to summon up shards of darkness and fire them at opponenets, make a powerful shield out of shadows and other such things. His only weapon is his cane which is very tough but its also where he keeps his necormancer power stored in it. Despite his dark and decitful manner he has proved himself to be a good member of the team saving them from cirten death at least five times. However his weakness is the magic he has chosen. If his cane was to be broken then he would lose all his necromancy powers and because of his Necromancer background his fellow teammates are wary of him and do not really trust him. Ghastly Bespoke: Ghastly Bespoke is a tailor by trade who was cursed when he was in the womb too forever have a scarred face and also the only member of the group who was part of the original Dead Man group. He is a powerful Elemental who can manipulate air, fire and water too his advantage (but earth is not used because it is a last resort defensive power). However hsi real strength is in his hand to hand combat skills which he learnt from his mother who was a well renouned boxer who had a right hook that could supposedly decapitate a man (A supposedly once did).He is also a talented tailor and can make clothing that can lessen the impact/damage of blows. He is a likable character with a tough extior but a caring and loving interior. His weakness is his devotion to his team which can cause to use himself as a barrier so his teammates can escape. He has feelings for Tanith Low but he will not tell her how he feels in fear of rejection. Tanith Low: Tanith low is an incredibly talented swordsman (or should that be woman) who fights with speed, agility and skill. Her weapon of choice is her katana but she is also good at hand to hand combat. Being an Adept she also has the ability to walk on walls, can pickany lock with a mear touch and strengthen a barrier (such as a door or a wall) by saying withstand. Unfortunatly she has a tendancy to be stabbed, impaled and beaten to pulp on a regular basis and her skill in swordsmanship means that she without her sword she is not very powerful. Has feelings for Ghastly but like him she doesn't like to admit it. Cecil McGrew: Cecil is a vampire and like his brethren is known for being much older than he looks. He is 608 years old and has the apperance of a 30 year old man. He has super human strength and speed during the day but once night comes he sheds his human skin and becomes a feral beast with an insatiable thirst for blood but once he turns he cannot tell the differance between ally and enemy and will kill anything in sight. However he has a special serum which when injected into him prevents him from transforming at nightfall. He has large pointed teeth and quite sharp claws but these triple in size once he sheds his human skin. Despite his super strength and speed he prefers to use his wepons when fighting. These consist of a steel crossbow that has been infused with magic meaning it never has to be reloaded, a 5 inch jagged dagger and a straight razor (which he stole off Billy-Ray Sangiune) which leaves scars which never heal. He is brooding and self pitying and becuase he is a vampire and his unpredictable nature his teammates trust him even less than Xaivier but his intelligence and experiance is too great of an assest to be ignored. Cecil has the regular vampire weaknesses but can go out in the due to a trench coat that ghastly made for him which covers most of his body (It also has a hood on it so to cover his head) and he also wears black leather boots and black leather gloves. Norman Bonemangler: Norman Bonemangler is a adept with a powerful but rare power. Norman has the power to break bones just by touching them with the tips of his fingers. He can only break bones by touching them with the fingertips any other part of the hand will not work. He is heavily muscled and the physically powerful of the team but despite this is quite quick on his feet and has an agility that rivals Tanith Low's. The only weapon he carries is a War hammer which is when combined with his strength can crush skulls with ease. His one weakness is that he often underestimates his opponents and will often let his opponent land a few blows or give his opponent an advantage before killing them which has lead to him almost being killed several times. He is a cruel and ruthless man to his enemies but to his friends he is loyal, funny and calm rarely if ever losing his temper even with his enemies. Katana.jpg|Katana Composite Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Parryingdagger.jpg|Dagger War hammer2.jpg|War Hammer Hell's Army Team Leader Blood: Blood is a demon and the son of One of the most elite demon warriors. He leads an elite army of hell spawns but goes into battles with his elite squad of warriors. He is apparently 34(by human standards) and is 7ft, weighing about 240lbs. He has crimson red skin, a dragon tattoo across his chest, dragon-like arms and claws, Large horns, hoof like feet, large dragon-like wings, and a twisted face. Training: Blood has trained since childhood and is an expert in hand to hand combat. He has also mastered the power over hell fire and can control it in many ways, whether using it to power his weapons or just to burn opponents. Powers/Abilities Blood has complete control over hell fire and can use it any time he pleases. He uses his flight to his advantage and is a vicous fighter. Also thanks to his demonic genes he has a rapid healing factor and can regrow lost limbs. He is almost impossible to kill. Armor/Weapons Although he prefers to go without armor, when needed he has spiked armor, forged in the flames of hell. He wears a helmet and neck guard to protect a vital area. He wields a powerful blade that can cut almost any surface but is useless against some metals. He also wields a crossbow for long range battles Personality: He is vicous and serious. When he goes in to battle his prime objective is to kill. Weakness Healing is usless if a deathblow is struck before he can heal, can't heal long term damage(burns etc) Second in command Demoniss Demoniss is Blood's mate (to whom he is forever linked) and second in command of the army. Unlike her husband she is a vampire. She is 5ft, 4inch and weighs 195 lb. She is over 100 years old but still young. (vampire trait) She has black hair, glowing red eyes, claw-like nails, sharp fangs, and bat-like wings. (though do to a bad injury she can't fly) Training Since her commitment with Blood(and the death of their children) Demoniss has trained in combat and learned the arts of magic. As a result she is a fierce opponent up close. Powers/Abilities Being a vampire, Demoniss naturally has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and senses. She may also shapeshift into a bat, a wolf, and into a cloud of mist. Thanks to her training in magic, she has power over necromancy and at some points may control the dead. She also may heal herself by biting others Armor/Weapons So she doesn't slow herself down, she wears a light leather armor but wears a metal plate wear her heart is.(but if damaged, the plate may fall off). He wears a helmet to avoid decapitation and wields two long daggers for gutting her opponents but she needs it, she holds an ancient, magical sword that can deflect other magics if timed right. Personality:Despite her enchanting appearence, she is very cunning and a ruthless fighter. Weakness: Without her armor, her heart is exposed, she hates the sun and will do all to avoid it. Destro Destro is a large Orc that Blood recruited to his ranks because he was empressed by his strength. He is 7ft 9in and weighs over 300lb. He is incredably muscular, has large sharp teeth, green eyes and a plated jaw. Training Since he was a teenager Destro trained as part of the orc's elite soldiers. When he was banished he denounced the orcs and joined Blood's cause. Powers/Abilities Destro possesses superhuman strength and stamina as well as fierce nature. He despises the use of magic and doesn't use it. He also may heal faster then normal. Armor/Weapons Destro cares little for what armor will slow him down or not and wears a powerful steel armor that is hard to pierce. He wears a unbreakable helmet and wields a large spiked war hammer. Personality: Destro is powerful and cocky Weakness Is a real dimwit Largon Largon is an old sorcerer of an ancient kingdom that blood conquered. He is 6ft tall and weighs 200lb. He is older then he looks and has a very sinister look in his face. He has black hair, a gotee, dull grey eyes, and a mustache. Training Largon has no training exept in magic. He has trained with many types of magic and has a variety of spells at his use. Powers/Abilities Largon's spells can give him power over fire and ice, he can warp minds to his advantage for a short time, can summon mythical creatures, and can conjure electricity. Armor/Weapons Largon wears no armor but his robe has multiple layers to avoid any stabs hitting vital organs. He holds a staff but doesn't rely on it to cast spells. When he needs to be sneaky he has a dagger to assasinate enemys. Personality: Largon is sneaky and sinister. When he kills others he tries to make it as painful as possible Weakness: Has little to no sword skills Vocress Vocress is a master assassin as well as ninja. She is an elf but strangely is very sturn and serious. She is 5ft 3in and weighs 135lb. She has braided brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar across her left eye.(Despite it, she can still see out of that eye) Training Since her childhood, Vocress trained with the most elite of assassins, she learned the art of stealth as well as combat. As a result, she is a master swordsman and an expert in many martial art styles. Powers/Abilities Vocress is a master martial artist, a master swordsman(or woman), is skilled in stealth, and thanks to a magic spell from Largon, she can heal herself when she makes contact with others. Armor/Weapons Vocress doesn't wear armor often, she only wears it in crusial battles. But when she wears it, it is an armor that matches a samurai's in defense. Her weapon of choice is an enchanted kitana that can slice through almost any surface, but is useless against most armors. She also wields shurikans and smoke pellets. Weakness: Is vulnurable without her armor Teamwork: Most of the team is loyal to Blood and follow his leadership. Demoniss follows his comands, Destro is to dumb to plan, Vocress will take matters into her own hands if needed, but Largon is not as loyal, he would rather do things his own way. Composite Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Parryingdagger.jpg|Dagger War hammer2.jpg|War Hammer Katana.jpg|Katana Shuriken.jpg|Shurikan Category:Blog posts